Space of the Heart
by historycrimegirl
Summary: Includes characters and events from Pretty Simple's Criminal Case. All rights and copyright apply to events mentioned in cases. Set immediately after the events of A Killer Among Us. Russell Crane and Amy Young have planned a dinner date, for which Amy is nervous. Russell and Amy's partner/friend assist.


_Space of the Heart_

Amy Young's fingers were tingling as she pulled into the police station. After a heavy search in the dangerous Wastes, with no suspicious activity or signs of Frank or Karen, Amy was looking forward to spending quality time with Russell Crane, profiler for the Pacific Bay police department and her recently made boyfriend. His words had been hanging in her mind ever since she and her partner Nat had made the perilous journey to the radioactive wasteland, "Hey Amy, say I was wondering if you'd like to go to din…" before getting cut off by the problem at hand. Business before pleasure, as always. Not tonight however, between heavy hunting and substantial technological tracking, Russell and Amy had managed, in minute lunch stops, to arrange a dinner date for tonight at a restaurant in Paradise City, renowned for its excellent Caesar salad, Amy's favorite. Attempting to quell the emotions running rampant throughout her, Amy headed towards the station. "Ah Amy, you're here," said Chief Marquez, with a cheerful tone in her voice. Amy's confused eyes flicked towards her partner, Nat, who in turn smiled, gesturing her over. "In light of your fantastic efforts in tracking Frank and Karen, I have made the decision that I shall take over the watch tonight, so none of you are on call tonight, especially you two Amy and Nat." The Chief smiled as retreated into her office to prepare for the hunt. "Hey Roxie!" Nat yelled out to the coroner, "my evening just cleared up, do you still want to go out tonight? It's not called Paradise City for nothing!" Nat said to the red headed coroner as she poked her head out of the mortuary room. "Hell yeah! Hey do you want to come with us Amy?" Roxie remarked to blonde officer standing beside the dark haired Chief Inspector.

"Unfortunately we have plans tonight, Roxie," Russell's soft voice resonated behind Amy as he placed him strong hands on Amy's biceps. Nat chuckled as a shiver slowly passed throughout Amy's body. "About time I figure, she's been dreaming of this ever since the Susan Pickley case," she remarked as pink suddenly flushed Amy's cheeks. "You… you can't possibly know that!" Amy exclaimed as Russell laughed and cuddled behind her. "Amy Amy Amy, I'm a detective, I know everything!" Nat laughed as she and Roxie headed for the door. Just before she left, Nat turned back to Amy as said "seriously though, I'm super happy for you. If you plan on drinking much you can give me a call if you want a pickup." Nat smiled as she patted Amy's arm before heading for her blue Mazda parked beside Roxie's car. Amy smiled as she turned around to greet her green eyed lover that stood behind her, meeting his handsome smile with an embarrassed smile, the pink flush returning. "Sorry about that Russell, I guess Nat's just in a good mood about having fun tonight," Russell chortled as he placed a light kiss on Amy's forehead, creating a slight tingling feeling in Amy's stomach. "It's quite alright Amy, it provides me with a fulfilling conversation topic for tonight," Russell remarked in a friendly manner. "I don't plan on drinking tonight, and I daresay that won't either," Russell enquired before adding "I seem to remember you saying that you liked sparkling grape juice?" Amy's face lit up with a natural joy, filling Russell with a warm happy feeling. "You remembered! You are truly amazing Russell, I'm so lucky to have you!" Amy exclaimed happily as she flung herself into Russell's arms.

A feeling of security spread through Russell as Amy clung to him in joy. Holding her at arm's length, Russell quietly said "My dear, your pleasure gives me pleasure." Still holding Russell's sides, Amy's initial joy quickly turned to a feeling more passionate as she stared longingly into Russell's green eyes as he stared into her blue ones. Slowly leaning in, Amy's heart rate sped up as Russell leaned in towards her, until a bang of a door suddenly stunned them out of their stupor. "Geez guys get a room" came the sarcastic tone of Hannah, as Russell struggled to recover from the shock. "Alright, bye Hannah" Amy's voice resonated through the corridors of the police station, dragging Russell behind her. As soon as they were clear of Hannah's prying eyes, Amy turned to see a rather frazzled Russell. "It's alright Russell, no one can see us here," Amy laughingly remarked as she lightly kissed Russell's flushed cheek. Russell, subsequently snapped out of an embarrassed vacancy, then turned to Amy, his calm demeanor returned. Smiling sweetly at his new girlfriend, Russell enquired "so what time should I pick you up?" Amy's cheeks became flushed as she said "I'll let you know, I will need time to make myself pretty for you honey," loving the flush returning to Russell's chiseled jaw. Russell then pulled her forward, meeting her hip to hip, "you're already perfect my dear," Russell whispered, leaning near to her ear before nibbling gently on the lobe. Amy blushed prettily before smiling innocently at Russell as she headed to Nat, now looking very impatient waiting beside her car.

"Everything ok back there?" Nat enquired after several minutes of Amy staring out of the window in silence. The sudden enquiry snapped Amy back to reality as she nodded politely at Nat. The Chief Inspector chuckled before asking "do you want to get a nice dress for the date? Paradise City has some really good clothes shops," Nat queried, bored of the silence. Amy's excitement immediately increased at the prospect of shopping. "I'll take that as a yes then," Nat laughed as Amy began to bounce in her seat. "What do you think I should get? I'm just lost in fantasy land at the moment," Amy giggled, picturing Russell in formal attire. "Well you don't want to freak him out, so don't go all out sexy just at the moment," Nat suggested as a deep red blush spread across Amy's cheeks. "Actually…Nat?" Amy nervously asked, as Nat's eyebrows raised, queried. "I…uh…I'm a virgin, I don't know anything about being sexy. I'm not like you," Amy admitted, looking jealously at the Chief Inspector's slick hair and flawless makeup. Nat smiled affectionately, before saying "I had a feeling that was the case. It's alright Amy, Russell's not the type to go for the first nice rack to pass his eyes," as Amy looked at her in nervous attention. "We could get something that shows off your modesty, something you're comfortable in. You're beautiful enough as it is." Nat said smiling at Amy before continuing, "Look we can try when we get there, I'm not going to force you into anything you don't want to wear," Nat suggested, pulling into the mall's car park.

Upon entering Forever 21, Amy's eyes widened at the pastel colors that lay before her. "I feel like this might suit your natural beauty a bit better," Nat enquired, "does this look good to you?" she chortled, seeing the entranced look on Amy's face. "It's…its perfect Nat! Thank you so much!" Amy exclaimed, hugging her partner with enthusiasm. Nat laughed, saying "you're the cuddly type aren't you? Come on, let's find some clothes for the both of us," as she headed towards the section which housed the pink and blue dresses. "What about…this?" Nat said as she held up a patterned strapless dress, pastel pink with a sky blue bow. "Hmmm…the colors are nice, but I don't really like it being strapless," Amy said, thinking. "You can borrow my white lace jacket if you want to? Problem solved!" Nat offered, seeing Amy's eyes light up once more. "Thanks so much Nat, you're the best," Amy exclaimed, a jubilant smile on her face. Nat's hazel eyes lit up as she said "well now that's sorted, how about some shoes?" smiling down at her partner. After a short while, Amy and Nat quickly found a pair of satiny pink heels, 2 inches high. "Hey Nat?" Amy enquired of her partner, "Would it be possible if you do my makeup?" Nat laughed while carrying the bags carrying Amy's outfit, saying "yeah for sure, but I think only a bit of light makeup will go a long way. Be you Amy, you're what Russell fell for anyway," Nat smiled as ideas of Amy's makeup look formed in her mind. After a short drive home, Amy and Nat raced up the stairs to the apartment that the two and Roxie shared. "Hey Rox! Might be a little late tonight, I have a Cinderella in need of a transformation," Nat called out smiling at Amy as she lay down her makeup and got to work.

Hours passed, and after several minutes of prodding and swiping at Amy's face, Nat had finally finished. Slipping on the heels, dress and light jacket, Amy stood looking in the mirror, her golden hair flowing down past her shoulders, standing at 5'3 inches tall due to the heels, just below Russell's 5'4, with dewy skin and soft blue eyes. "Not bad…even if I say so myself… oh you're good too Amy," Nat joked, standing behind her in a slimming red dress, dark hair tied back in a tight ponytail. "You really think this will be enough Nat?" Amy enquired nervously, her blue eyes fixed on her strapless chest, fearing it would expose her at any second. "Oh quit being so nervous Amy, who wouldn't want you?" Roxie teased, stepping out of the bathroom in a flowing purple dress, accentuating her curves. "Right, well if everyone's ready, let's get moving, Amy would you call Russell and let him know I'm driving?" Nat asked Amy as she fumbled for the keys with her flawless manicured fingers. "Uh…sure…" Amy said nervously, being ushered out of the door by Roxie. "Hey Russell? Nat wanted me to let you know that she'll be driving tonight and to meet us at the station," Amy told Russell over the phone, her heart jumping when she heard his voice. "As you wish my dear, I will anxiously await your arrival," his handsome voice sounded before hanging up.

Nat, looking in the rearview mirror, chuckled as a shiver ran through Amy, who was clutching her phone close to her chest. "Don't sweat off my hard work just yet Amy, you haven't even seen what Russell's wearing yet!" Nat laughed as the familiar pink blush spread across Amy's blushed cheeks. "But seriously though Amy, I know it's the first date, but you don't have to be nervous, Russell asked you because he likes you," Nat advised Amy, causing Amy to breathe in slowly and her smile returned once more. After dropping Roxie off at the club, Nat and Amy drove to the empty police station waiting in the car park. Sensing Amy's anxiety, Nat looked over at her to offer some parting words of advice. "Hey, you have got nothing to worry about here, it's not like we're investigating a murder, Russell likes you, you love him, just be yourself and everything will be fine. I know you've faced much worse, and yet you're still here, you'll be fine," Nat imparted with a smile as she saw Amy's nervous face lift. "You really think so Nat?" she asked nervously as Nat smiled, "I'm sure of it Amy, you look beautiful, just go and have fun. And it might be here a little early," Nat smiled as she saw a taxi pull into the police driveway.

Amy nervously began to inhale vast amounts of air as Nat left the car to open her door. "Amy, don't worry about a thing, you and Russell are going to have a wonderful night, and you have my number, so call me anytime you want." Amy smiled at Nat and inhaled a deep breath of air, only to hold it as a tuxedo clad Russell exited the taxi. With a nudge from Nat, Amy quickly exhaled as Russell made his way over to them. "Good evening ladies, you both look lovely tonight," Russell remarked in his suave tenor voice as a light blush spread across his cheeks as he took in the sight of Amy, dressed in a soft pink dress stopping just before the knees and her lithe legs bolstered by pretty pink heels. "Likewise Russell, now if you would be so kind as to give me the address?" enquired Nat as she made her way back to the car. Snapped out of his stupor, Russell quickly offered Amy his arm as they entered Nat's car. "Shall I er…roll up the partition?" Nat joked to the nervous couple in the back, inspiring timid laughs from both. As Amy stared onwards, Russell placed his hand over hers, she jumped a little before looking at him timidly. Russell, staring into her bottomless blue eyes, placed his other hand on her shoulder, rubbing it gently. Amy's fears seemed to dissipate as she drank in the sight of Russell, clad in a green and black tuxedo suit, his green eyes shining in each streetlight they passed. Soon, Nat pulled over onto the street near the restaurant, she gently said "ok kids, ride's over," stirring both of her passengers back to reality. "Just give me a call when you want to be picked up," she said fondly to Amy as they exited the car.

Amy watched nervously as Nat's car pulled away to the club where Roxie was, suddenly startled by Russell's hands on her arms. "Shall we go in my dear?" he said fondly while offering her the crook of his arm. Amy smiled timidly as she was led by her handsome boyfriend into the restaurant. "Booking for Dr Crane please," Russell said to the receptionist as he searched through the computer. "Right this way sir," he said as Amy was transported to the balcony, overlooking the city. As she took her seat, she heard Russell say "I hope this is sufficient my dear," as she smiled lovingly back at him "This is so beautiful Russell, thank you…" Amy's voiced trailed off as she felt a tugging on her dress. Below was a young Filipino girl, no more than 13 years of age. "Uhm…excuse me miss, but I just want to say you look really pretty," the girl smiled before running off to her family. Amy was filled with joy as the young girl smiled back at her, before feeling Russell's hand on hers. "She's right you know, you do look beautiful tonight Amy," Russell smiled dashingly, before asking "If I may, could we discuss your partner's remark this morning?" Russell asked gently as Amy groaned. "Have you had feelings for me? All those months ago?" Russell enquired softly as a blush radiated off Amy's cheeks. "Yes…yes I have Russell…" Amy answered after what seemed like eternity. "Well may I apologize for keeping you in such limbo for all this time," Russell said while looking into Amy's eyes, as her embarrassment cleared.

"H…How much time? How long have you felt like this?" Amy enquired curiously, seeing Russell's cheeks flush once more. "Since you saved me from Brad Belinsky, in Ivywood," Russell replied, sending Amy back to the time she was so worried about Russell that she couldn't eat. "However, I confess I knew of your feelings long before then, since White Peaks in fact. Your distress at my being a suspect was too apparent to ignore," Russell then looked down in shame, tears coming to his green eyes, as Amy looked on in concern. "I deeply apologize for all that I've done to you Amy, my being a suspect, ignoring you feelings for so long, so fearful of breaking the image I've held for so long," Russell said, while holding back tears. "I can only imagine what you've been through, losing your first love, friend and brother, all in such a short space of time. But I must admire you, your strength and your growth throughout all of this. You're so precious, yet so strong," Russell concluded, holding a napkin to his eye. Amy, sitting back in her chair, had hardly touched the Caesar salad which had been sitting in front of her for God knows how long. "Russell…I…" Amy began, as Russell lifted his now reddened green eyes to her, Amy moved her chair to the side, holding his hand as if to never let go. Deciding that words would not convey as strong a meaning, she gingerly kissed Russell's cheek, retreating only to hold his other hand. "What happened in White Peaks…made me want to run and hide, but I don't regret it, it made me stronger. I needed it, to become a better cop, more willing to protect you." Amy finished, watching intensely as Russell dried his eyes.

"Thank you for your honesty Russell and your bravery, I don't blame you, I'm just glad you're with me now." Amy said cheerfully as a smile slowly etched across Russell's face. "You mean…you mean you're not angry? Of all that I've put you through?" Russell enquired, hope glowing in his handsome features. "Truly, Russell, and I'm stronger for it," Amy answered confidently, lightly caressing Russell's face with her lithe fingers. Russell immediately grabbed Amy's hand and, placing a light kiss on it, said "well there remains just one more question on my part," Russell said slowly. Then, taking a deep breath, breathed out "So much has happened to you, I can understand any reluctance to release yourself… but tell me, is there any space in your heart to love someone like me?" Amy breathed in slowly, a smile spreading across her youthful features, "Russell, I can say with all honesty, my heart is reserved to love you, and you only." Russell's handsome face lit up with happiness and, calling for the bill, said confidently "then I shall love you, Amy Young, until my heart shall beat no more." After paying for the bill and texting Nat, Russell and Amy made their way onto the street, waiting for the blue Mazda to arrive. Snapped back to reality, Amy heard Russell softly whisper her name, only to realize he was standing much closer to her, slipping his hands to cup her face. Amy slowly slid her hands around Russell's arms before he softly kissed her, slowly, more intimately than ever before, before snuggling into Russell's tuxedo clad chest. No sooner than they had moved apart, Nat's Mazda came turning into the street, before stopping just before the pair. Opening the back door for Amy, Russell soon discovered a near-unconscious Roxie in the front seat. "Sorry about Roxie guys, I hope you had fun Amy because it's going to be one hell of a struggle getting her out of the car," Nat joked with the couple, now more relaxed than when she had left them. "I shall be happy to assist Nat," Russell replied, smiling at Amy, followed by sighs of relief by Nat. "So did you guys get up to anything?" she enquired, before taking off down the road, answered by loving gazes directed at the two lovers in the backseat.


End file.
